Committed Suicide
by Heterochromer
Summary: Karena jatuh cinta adalah suatu komitmen. Kadang jatuh cinta sering berakhiran dengan bunuh diri. Berkomitmen bunuh diri? [hong jisoo / joshua x kim mingyu short-fics collection. Minshua. Cerita gak sehoror judul, santai aja. non/AU. SEVENTEEN fanfic] Mind to RnR? :9
1. Date Hard

**Committed Suicide**

 **.**

Karena jatuh cinta adalah suatu komitmen. Kadang jatuh cinta sering berakhiran dengan bunuh diri. Berkomitmen bunuh diri? [hong jisoo / joshua x kim mingyu short-fics collection. Cerita tidak seram, santai aja.]

 **.**

 **.:. Date Hard .:.**

 **.**

Sekalipun para fans berteriak kalau Mingyu hanya tercipta untuk Wonwoo, tapi seluruh member Seventeen tahu kalau Mingyu sebenarnya jatuh cinta sedari dulu pada Jisoo.

Oh oke, seluruh member minus Jisoo sendiri.

Bisa dibilang, Jisoo itu adalah malaikat dari Tuhan. Manis, polos, meski terkadang juga memiliki sisi anehnya sendiri. Semua member tahu Jeonghan hanya berparas malaikat (karena jangan tanya bagaimana dengan kepribadian pemuda berambut panjang tersebut), tapi untuk urusan hati Jisoo yang menjadi nomer satu.

Dan menyukai Jisoo bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

"Jisoo _hyung_ , kau terlihat manis saat memakai mahkota bunga pemberian fans." Kata Mingyu pada Jisoo setelah _fanmeeting_ mereka usai. Dia bisa melihat Wonwoo hampir menyemburkan air mineralnya karena menahan tawa. Oh diamlah Wonwoo.

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa hadiah cokelat yang diberikan penggemar sebelum ia melayangkan senyum—yang astaga, sangat polos. "Eum, terima kasih," balasnya, pipinya merona merah tipis lalu menyodorkan sebatang cokelat ke arah Mingyu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ini?"

Mingyu bisa memastikan bahwa wajahnya ikut memerah sebelum ia menerima tawaran cokelat tersebut. "Terima kasih _hyung_." Ujar Mingyu, tersenyum lembut ke Jisoo.

Kemudian Jisoo pun mengangguk. "Oh ya, Mingyu- _ah._ Jangan lupa membagi cokelat itu ke Wonwoo. Kalau misalkan sudah habis, kalian bisa meminta lagi kepadaku." Dan senyuman manis itu tercipta.

Mingyu hampir stroke di tempat sebelum sadar bahwa cokelat di tangannya tidak benar-benar didedikasikan untuknya.

(sejam kemudian, Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar cerita Mingyu sambil memakan cokelat pemberian Jisoo bersama sahabat jangkungnya. Dan ketika Mingyu melempari _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu dengan bantal, Mingyu pun sadar mungkin untuk mendapatkan Jisoo butuh waktu lebih lama—tapi toh biarlah.)

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang Mingyu benci saat member lain _benar-benar niat_ untuk memanas-manasinya.

Seperti pagi ini, dengan wajah suntuk Mingyu menatap tajam ke arah Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang tengah menghadap ke kabinet dapur—tengah berkutik dengan mesin pembuat kopi.

Seungcheol jarang bangun sepagi ini—dan dinilai dari cengiran lebarnya ke arah Mingyu membuat visual itu sadar kalau Seungcheol berniat menggodanya.

Ini rasanya seperti bunuh diri. Hati Mingyu berdenyut sakit.

"Ah, Mingyu sudah bangun?" suara Jisoo membuyarkan tatapan membunuh dari Mingyu. Pemuda yang lama tinggal di Los Angeles itu membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir kopi dan berjalan menuju sofa yang tengah diduduki Mingyu. "Pantas Seungcheol memaksaku untuk membuat tiga kopi."

Mingyu melempar pandang ke Seungcheol yang kini menatapnya seakan tengah mengatakan _'kau berhutang budi padaku'_. "Terima kasih _hyung_ ," ucap Mingyu pelan, mengambil salah satu cangkir kopi tersebut dan menyeruputnya pelan. " _Hyung_ menambahkan _latte_?"

Dan Mingyu tidak mengerti ketika wajah Jisoo memerah sebelum pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kau suka kopi dengan tambahan _latte_ kan?" tanya Jisoo, suaranya terdengar pelan.

Astaga, Mingyu rasanya ingin melompat karena hey, pujaan hatinya mengetahui apa yang ia suka (meski sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang terlalu mengaggumkan, mereka tidak saling kenal kemarin atau setahun yang lalu). "Sekali lagi terima kasih _hyung_."

"Errr... Aku ingin kembali ke kamar. Kopiku biarkan saja, Soo. Kalau sudah agak dingin akan kuminum. Terima kasih."

Seungcheol berbicara dengan cepat sebelum ia melesat pergi dari ruang santai, membuat Mingyu mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung lalu menyadari sesuatu.

Ah, waktu berdua dengan Jisoo. Ini membuat Mingyu gugup sendiri, meski ia berusaha untuk terlihat sewajar mungkin.

Seungcheol terkadang bisa menjadi sangat pengertian—sekaligus agak menyebalkan.

" _Hyung_."

"Mingyu."

Suasana semakin canggung ketika mereka berdua saling membuka suara di saat yang bersamaan. Wajah Jisoo memerah kembali sebelum ia berkata, "Kau duluan saja."

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika Jisoo tidak sependapat dengannya. "Hari ini... Jadwal kita kosong, kan?"

Jisoo tersenyum simpul, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti malaikat yang dibalut dengan piyama garis-garis biru. "Ya, kenapa?"

Dan Mingyu berdoa perlahan di dalam hatinya. "Mau berjalan-jalan keluar nanti? Hanya _hyung_ dan aku saja."

Waktu seakan berhenti seketika.

Tidak lama senyum Jisoo mencerah, ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan izin Seungcheol dan manajer _hyung_ dulu."

Rasanya Mingyu ingin langsung berlari ke Wonwoo, langsung menibani pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya di atas kasur dan berkata (mungkin sedikit agak berteriak) bahwa—

"Jadi, kuanggap ini kencan?"

Pipi Jisoo menampakkan warna _pink_ lembut, dan oh astaga. "Ya, kencan."

—bahwa Hong Jisoo menerima ajakan kencannya, pada akhirnya.

 **.**

 **Committed Suicide — Date Hard © Mato-san**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Bunuh aja gue, dengan senang hati kok #mati.

Collection ini dengan nama 'Committed Suicide' karena pair Minshua itu adalah pair bunuh diri—jarang yang ngeship maksudnya. Juga rasanya pengen bunuh diri kalau ngeliat mereka berdua skinship ;AAA; Dan berhubung aku shipstrash, ship all the ships... Terutama kalau ship itu mengadung Joshua sebagai uke gyahaha. Meski OTP tetep CheolSoo ahaha. I'm such a junkie.

bTW HELP ME WITH THIS MINGYU X HOSHI FEELS GUE JADI SUKA MEREKA ADUH #abaikan. Joshua tetap di hati—sama DK dan Dongjin #tapisayangDongjingakdebut #bunuhakuMas #bantaiPledis /ehgak.

Ok, berhubung sampah Minshua aku udah banyak banget di laptop aku langsung aplod banyak (dua doang maksudnya) XD

Mind to review? :D


	2. Not (Even) A Cinderella Story

**Committed Suicide**

 **.**

Karena jatuh cinta adalah suatu komitmen. Kadang jatuh cinta sering berakhiran dengan bunuh diri. Berkomitmen bunuh diri? [hong jisoo / joshua x kim mingyu short-fics collection. Cerita gak sehoror judul, santai aja.]

 **.**

 **.:. Not (Even) A Cinderella Story .:.**

 **.**

Rasanya Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan hampir bosan melihat kelakuan sahabat baik mereka, Hong Jisoo, jika sudah berurusan dengan pemuda super tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu yang merupakan adik kelas mereka.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kim Mingyu adalah siswa populer yang bisa membuat semua orang meneteskan air liur mereka. Tampan, ceklis. Tinggi, tiga ceklis untuk hal ini. Jago olahraga, ceklis. Pintar, errr... Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak terlalu.

"Jika kau suka padanya, katakanlah!" Seungcheol hampir mendobrak meja ketika mengatakannya, membuat Jisoo berjengit kecil. "Apa susahnya?"

Jisoo menghela nafas. "Mudah untuk mengatakannya bagi orang yang kini berpacaran dengan teman masa kecilnya sendiri." Kata Jisoo, pelan dan tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak menaruh minat untuk pembicaraan ini.

"Hey!" seru Jeonghan tiba-tiba, menunjukkan ekspresi terintimidasi. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Seungcheol!"

Kemudian Jisoo tertawa kecil. "Aku berbicara tentang Lee Jihoon."

Wajah Seungcheol memerah tipis sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk kembali di tempatnya. "Dia manis," gumam Seungcheol pelan lalu menyeruput kopi hitamnya. "Dan dia cerdas."

"Dia ketua Klub Paduan Suara dan Musik... Dia juga mengikuti kelas pelatihan olimpiade," ujar Jeonghan, memutar bola matanya kemudian memukul pelan bahu Seungcheol. "Hanya orang yang iri padanya saja yang akan mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh."

Jisoo hendak kembali tertawa saat pertengkaran Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang kesekian kalinya dimulai sebelum matanya mendarat ke sosok yang berhasil membuatnya merona setiap hari.

Kim Mingyu berjalan masuk ke dalam kantin, ekspresi datar di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman ketika teman dekatnya—Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Jihoon datang menghampirinya.

Ah, ya... Pacar dari Seungcheol merupakan teman dekat Kim Mingyu. Jisoo baru mengingatnya sekarang.

Kapan Jisoo bisa menghampiri pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiruan tersebut dan menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya?

"—Hong Jisoo!"

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya. "Ya, _hyung_?"

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Jeonghan. "Astaga Jisoo, kita ini seumuran dan kau masih bertahan untuk memanggilku dan Seungcheol dengan sebutan _'hyung'_?" keluh Jeonghan, mengerecutkan bibirnya. Jisoo nyengir polos.

"Salahkan pada _eomma_ -mu yang tiga belas tahun silam mengatakan bahwa Jisoo lebih muda dari kita berdua. Dia bahkan baru mengetahui bahwa kita semua seumuran saat kita kelas dua SMP," Seungcheol menunjuk-nunjuk Jeonghan. "Dan jangan pukuli bahuku lagi, pukulanmu sangat mengerikan!"

"YAK, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

"Kalian berdua mengapa selalu membuat keributan?"

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan tersenyum ke arah Jisoo lalu menepuk bahu pemuda yang sedikit lebih muda darinya itu dengan lembut. "Ayolah, berikan surat itu secara langsung padanya. Dia tidak mungkin menolakmu," ucap Jeonghan dengan nada optimis yang malah membuat Jisoo makin merasa tidak yakin. "Siapa juga yang mau menolak manusia manis sepertimu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Ini semakin terasa sulit. Jisoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan amplop kecil berisi surat yang dipegangnya. "Dia pasti akan menolakku mentah-mentah." Gumam Jisoo.

"Perlu kupanggil Seungcheol untuk menarikmu ke Si Mingyu itu dan mengatakan tepat di muka pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatimu itu bahwa kau sebenarnya penggemar rahasianya?" dan Jisoo pun langsung menahan lengan Jeonghan dan menggeleng kuat. Jeonghan menyeringai kecil. "Nah, jika kau tidak mau itu terjadi maka sekarang berikan surat cinta yang sudah kau simpan selama tiga bulan di dalam tasmu itu ke alamat yang dituju."

"Tapi aku malu." Jisoo kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya, kini dibalik telapak tangannya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia besar menjadi seseorang yang amat pemalu.

Tangan Jeonghan kini beralih untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Jisoo, menyemangati sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Kau tahu kan betapa merahnya muka Seungcheol ketika mengatakan cintanya pada Jihoon?"

"Tapi muka Jihoon jauh lebih merah."

Jeonghan berdecak. "Astaga."

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Jisoo tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sekolahnya, berniat untuk menunggu Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang masih berlatih basket bersama klub basket mereka. Jisoo malas untuk duduk di bangku penonton kali ini.

Di pangkuannya kini terdapat komik Soul Eater yang baru dibelinya dua hari lalu, berniat menamatkannya. Ada satu buku lagi yang menunggu untuk dibaca dirinya dan Jisoo tidak bermaksud untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

Jisoo memekik pelan—amat pelan—ketika menyadari seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh, dan langsung menahan nafasnya.

Kim Mingyu kini berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi sinar matahari sore dengan efek seakan ia adalah dewa Yunani yang habis turun dari langit.

"Hai Jisoo _hyung_ ," sapa Kim Mingyu dengan ramah lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Jisoo. Jarak mereka berdua terlalu dekat. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Secara teknis kau sudah duduk di situ," jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak canggung meski sebenarnya ia sangat yakin bahwa ini canggung. "Kau tidak butuh menanyakan izinku."

Kim Mingyu tertawa canggung. "Benar juga."

Jisoo mengangguk sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Jisoo dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Hatinya berdebar keras, bagaimana mungkin.

Kim Mingyu tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku mengenali orang yang telah membuat surat cinta paling istimewa yang pernah kubaca."

Butuh sedikit waktu bagi Jisoo untuk menyadari apa yang Kim Mingyu bicarakan. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya, mengacak-ngacak isinya—mencari sepucuk surat beramplop polos yang telah ia simpan selama tiga bulan lebih. Nihil. Tidak ada.

Rasanya Jisoo ingin menangis saat ini juga. Seungcheol atau Jeonghan pasti mencurinya.

"Yah, harus kuakui Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jeonghan _hyung_ sangat mengerikan saat memberikan suratmu padaku. Mereka mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku membuatmu menangis," ucap Kim Mingyu santai. Jisoo benar-benar ingin menangis, ia menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Aku lebih ingin mengencanimu."

Dunia Jisoo terasa berhenti seketika.

"Atau mungkin malah menjadi pacarmu. Haha," kekeh Kim Mingyu, menoleh menatap Jisoo yang kini wajahnya sangat merah—campuran dari malu, panik, dan tersipu. "Tapi sungguh, sebelum kedua temanmu memberikan surat cintamu... Aku sudah mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, Jisoo _hyung_."

"Kau mengenaliku, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo perlahan, balik menatap Kim Mingyu dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kau manis. Kau adalah gitaris yang selalu Jihoon bicarakan. Kau cerdas, juga ikut kelas pelatihan Olimpiade bersama Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Kau selalu berada di tiap latihan maupun pertandingan basket, menunggu Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jeonghan _hyung_ dan menyemangati mereka," Kim Mingyu menyeringai—dan astaga dia sangat tampan. " _Hyung_ , berhentilah memanggilku Kim Mingyu. Seungcheol _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa kau menolak memanggilku 'Mingyu' karena kau tidak punya hak untuk memanggilku demikian. Sekarang, kau punya lebih dari itu."

Wajah Jisoo tidak bisa lebih merah daripada ini. "M-M-Mingyu...," suara Jisoo terdengar bergetar karena syok. Syok yang membuatnya senang. Sangat senang. "Mingyu."

Mingyu mengerang. "Namaku terdengar bagus saat kau yang mengatakannya, _hyung_ ," kini tangan Mingyu beralih untuk menyentuh pipi Jisoo dengan lembut. " _Wouldo be my boyfrend?_ "

Bibir Jisoo membentuk senyuman, pada akhirnya. Sebagai orang yang sangat menyukai Mingyu, dia tahu pemuda di hadapannya memiliki masalah serius dengan bahasa Inggris. "Maksudmu, _would you be my boyfriend_." Koreksi Jisoo.

"Apalah itu. Jadi, jawabannya?"

Jisoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya sebelum Mingyu menarik dirinya ke dekapan pemuda yang jauh lebih muda tersebut. "Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, Mingyu- _ah_."

Mingyu mengangkat wajah Jisoo, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda berambut cokelat keoranyean tersebut lalu menyeringai halus. Nafasnya menerpa kelopak mata Jisoo, dan Jisoo suka wangi _licorice_ yang maskulin dari seragam Mingyu.

"Dan kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu _, hyung_."

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum hidung Mingyu menyentuh hidungnya, membuat Jisoo kembali memerah (jika bisa, tapi sungguh wajahnya terasa semakin panas).

" _Yes, I would_."

Bibir Mingyu langsung menyentuh bibir Jisoo dan memagutnya lembut. Manis dan maskulin, mirip dengan bau _licorice_ yang ada di seragam Mingyu.

Ciuman tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, dan Jisoo bersyukur karena ia bukanlah pencium yang handal. Tidak seperti Mingyu. " _Hyung_ , kau berbau seperti es krim bluberi _,_ " Mingyu kembali mendekap Jisoo, kini lebih erat. "Dan aku suka."

"Terima kasih, _Mr. Licorice_."

 **.**

 **Committed Suicide — Not (Even) A Cinderella Story © Mato-san**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Habis nonton 'A Cinderella Story' dan teriak-teriak dimana Chad Michael Murray masih keliatan hot as fuck di film itu... Oke, ide cerita ini berawal dari sana. Ngomong-ngomong, Anywhere But Here-nya Hillary Duff enak. Coba denger deh #mendadakngasihrekomendasi

Dan yeah ada JiCheol disana... Dat holy JiCheol. Dat pair's slaying too. #shipalltheships.

Oke, mind to review? :9


	3. Of Hot Chocolates, Sweetness, and Kiss

**Committed Suicide**

 **.**

Karena jatuh cinta adalah suatu komitmen. Kadang jatuh cinta sering berakhiran dengan bunuh diri. Berkomitmen bunuh diri? [hong jisoo / joshua x kim mingyu short-fics collection. Cerita gak sehoror judul, santai aja.]

 **.**

 **Of Hot Chocolates, Sweetness, and Kiss.**

 **.**

Kalau boleh jujur, _comeback_ inilah yang Mingyu rasa akan menjadi salah satu momen paling bahagia di hidupnya.

Kemenangan pertama untuk Seventeen—rasanya seperti terbayar sudah semua perjuangannya sejak sebelum debut sampai saat ini. Kemenangan pertama, yang membuatnya akhirnya berpikir untuk mencetak banyak kemenangan lagi bersama teman-teman setimnya.

Keesokan harinya setelah usai eurofia mereka tentang kemenangan, Seventeen hanya memiliki satu jadwal tampil pada sore hari. Mereka memiliki waktu senggang.

Seharusnya Mingyu menghabiskan 'jadwal renggang' mereka dengan bangun siang seperti biasanya, tetapi ia malah mendapati dirinya bangun paling pagi daripada rekan-rekan sekamarnya hari ini. Langit belum terang, belum ada cahaya matahari yang menembus dari jendela. Kepalanya pusing, tidak biasa bangun sepagi ini. Namun apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa tertidur lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Meminum segelas susu di pagi hari sepertinya ide yang bagus. Lalu menonton televisi, sebelum member lain terbangun dan menghancurkan pagi ini. Dan bermalas-malasan sampai manajer mereka menyuruhnya mandi.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar lain terbuka. Ada member lain yang sudah terbangun.

"Hai Jisoo _hyung_."

Jisoo megerjapkan matanya, sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan tersenyum. Wajahnya masih mengantuk, membuat Mingyu terkekeh amat pelan. "Hai Mingyu- _ah_. Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun."

Mingyu balas tersenyum. "Entahlah. Sepertinya aku tidur tidak terlalu nyenyak."

Jisoo mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu lalu menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?" tawar Jisoo, masih dengan senyumannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah terbangun, _hyung_ ," kekeh Mingyu lagi. Jisoo merengut kecil, tanda tidak menerima penolakan. Mingyu menghela nafas. Dia tidak mengerti dengan Jisoo, manusia di hadapannya ini bilang bahwa dia tidak suka _aegyo_. Tetapi wajahnya benar-benar imut alami. "Baiklah, baiklah. Buatkan aku cokelat panas ya, _hyung_?"

 **.**

Sebenarnya Mingyu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa insiden 'bangun pagi' yang dikarenakan ketidak-sengajaan ini akan berakhiran dengan ia dan Jisoo duduk santai di balkon _dorm_ mereka dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas.

Jisoo adalah _hyung_ -nya yang paling manis, Mingyu mengakui hal itu. Bukan Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo adalah makhluk menyebalkan dan tidak ada manis-manisnya bagi Mingyu. Bukan juga Jihoon, karena dia benar-benar _tsundere_ yang bahkan Seungcheol tidak bisa atur. Dan bukan Jeonghan.

Jisoo itu manis karena senyumnya menenangkan. Semua member mengetahui bahwa dia-lah yang paling sering memberi layanan 'cokelat panas gratis'—bagi Hong Jisoo meminum cokelat akan membantu meringankan pikiranmu. Pertama kali Mingyu mendapatkan cokelat panas gratis tersebut, ia merasa bahwa itu hal yang konyol.

Hanya saja setelah Mingyu mengenal sosoknya lebih jauh, ia tahu bahwa Jisoo memiliki pola pikir yang membuatnya tertarik.

" _Ne,_ Mingyu- _ah_ ," suara Jisoo mengalun di udara pagi yang masih terasa dingin ini. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Mingyu hampir saja tersedak cokelat panasnya—beruntunglah ia bisa menelan semuanya dengan baik. "Perasaanku, _hyung_?"

Jisoo mengangguk, menyesap cokelat panasnya dengan gestur paling sempurn yang pernah Mingyu lihat. "Ya. Tentang kemenangan kemarin," lanjut Jisoo, matanya terarah ke langit yang mulai terang meski masih remang. "Aku menangis, sedikit. Rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Ahh… Aku merasa senang. Terharu. Dan membuatku semakin menyayangi Carat," jawab Mingyu, perlahan tersenyum simpul di balik cangkir cokelatnya. "Aku tidak menduga Jihoon _hyung_ akan menangis separah itu di panggung."

Rasanya senang mendengar Jisoo akhirnya tertawa juga di pagi hari ini. Tawanya halus, membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi para fans saat mendengar tawa Jisoo di acara realiti mereka. "Kau tidak boleh begitu, Gyu- _ah_. Semua juga merasa tersentuh dan terharu," Jisoo meletakkan cangkir cokelat panasnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan mata kucingnya. "Kau tahu, terkadang aku juga ingin membuat lagu seperti Jihoon. Hanya saja, aku merasa belum cukup baik dalam membuat lirik lagu."

Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap Jisoo tepat di mata.

Kedua iris itu indah.

" _Hyung_ bisa belajar dari Jihoon _hyung_. Atau mungkin Seungcheol _hyung_."

Keduanya bertatapan lama. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang Jisoo lihat dari dirinya, tetapi ia tahu apa yang ia lihat dari diri Jisoo. Sesosok pemuda yang menggambarkan apa itu sempurna baginya—bahkan Mingyu menganggap kekurangannya adalah bagian dari kesempurnaan tersebut.

Ingatkan Kim Mingyu, bahwa tiap harinya ia terjatuh semakin dalam ke pesona Hong Jisoo.

 **.**

Promosi mereka untuk album pertama Seventeen telah usai, dan mereka akan mempersiapkan diri untuk tur pertama mereka beberapa waktu lagi. Seluruh member diberi waktu libur tiga hari, dan semuanya memutuskan untuk tetap di _dorm_ karena mereka hanya membutuhkan istirahat.

Mingyu sendiri kini tengah berguling-guling di kasurnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Member lain memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar _dorm_ , tetapi ia malas untuk ikut. Sepertinya Hansol dan Chan juga tidak ikut, katanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah mereka.

Mata Mingyu baru saja akan terpejam begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuatnya mengerang lalu bangkit dari kasurnya.

Dia cukup terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa Jisoo berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, membawa nampan berisi segelas air putih, semangkuk sup hangat, dan… Obat?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mingyu- _ah_?" tanya Jisoo begitu Mingyu mempersilahkannya masuk. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Jeonghan _hyung_ bilang kepalamu sakit sehingga kau tidak bisa ikut berjalan-jalan."

Erangan lolos dari bibir Mingyu, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri karena telah berbohong dengan Jeonghan. Dia tidak mau dipaksa-paksa member berambut panjang yang satu itu, pada akhirnya ia berbohong bahwa kepalanya sakit. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Jeonghan akan mengadu pada Jisoo, dan Jisoo saat ini benar-benar terlihat khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Dalam hati Mingyu memohon ampunan dosa karena telah membuat sesosok malaikat berwujud manusia mencemaskan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ ," jawab Mingyu, membuat Jisoo yang baru saja meletakkan nampan itu di lantai dekat kasur Mingyu itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak benar-benar sakit. Kelelahan, iya. Tapi tidak sakit. Itu hanya alasanku saja, hehe."

Ia bisa mendengar Jisoo menghela nafas. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kemudian Jisoo memukul lengannya pelan. "Kau tidak seharusnya berbohong, Mingyu- _ah_. Seungkwan benar-benar mencemaskanmu tadi."

Hening pun menyergap. Mingyu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya sementara Jisoo duduk bersila di lantai, di sampingnya ada air putih, obat, dan sup yang belum tersentuh.

"Lalu _hyung_ mau apakan supnya?"

Otomatis Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Mingyu. "Entahlah," jawab Jisoo pelan. "Aku sedang tidak mau makan sup."

Alis Mingyu terangkat, mendapati bahwa _hyung_ -nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. " _Hyung_ tidak mau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Mingyu, turun dari kasurnya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jisoo sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan lawan bicara.'

"Kubuatkan itu untukmu. Tapi mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak sakit…," Jisoo melirik sup buatannya lagi sebelum mengerang, membuat Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah! Kau boleh memakan sup itu."

Reaksi lucu dari Jisoo pada akhirnya membawa tangan Mingyu untuk mengacak surai gelap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Jangan marah, _ne_? Aku minta maaf, _hyung_. Dan aku juga akan minta maaf pada Jeonghan _hyung_. Dan yang lainnya," kata Mingyu, mulai mengambil sendok sup dan mencicipi sup buatan Jisoo. "Supmu enak seperti biasanya."

"Aku jarang membuat sup."

"Ayolah, aku sudah meminta maaf kepada _hyung_. Jangan ngambek."

Jisoo memainkan ujung _sweater_ yang dikenakannya sambil menggigit bibirnya, suatu gestur yang menandakan bahwa Jisoo tidak bisa membalas pernyataan Mingyu dengan benar, membuat Mingyu yakin bahwa _hyung_ -nya sudah terpojok. "Kau menyebalkan, Kim Mingyu."

Sendok sup yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Mingyu pun kini ia sodorkan ke Jisoo—lengkap dengan supnya. "Makan ini, _hyung_."

Mata Jisoo melebar. "Ini jatahmu!"

"Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Mingyu singkat, mengulas senyum tipis ke arah pemuda bermata kucing di hadapannya. "Lagipula, ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan." Dan Mingyu pun merubah posisi duduknya.

"Kau mau apa Kim Mi—"

Untuk kedua kalinya, mata Jisoo melebar begitu mendapati bahwa jaraknya dengan Mingyu sudah terhapus sepenuhnya.

Mingyu menciumnya.

Mingyu mencium pujaan hatinya.

Begitu Mingyu merasakan bahwa nafas Jisoo mulai teratur dan mata mereka berdua sudah terpejam, Mingyu meletakkan mangkuk supnya yang sudah setengah kosong dan perlahan mulai menangkup wajah Jisoo.

Bahkan wajahnya terasa pas di tangkupan tangan Mingyu.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Hanya ketika tangan Jisoo mulai meremas kuat bagian depan kaus Mingyu tanda ia mulai kehabisan afas, Mingyu melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia yakin ia mencium Jisoo dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati sembari mengusap tulang pipi pemuda tersebut, membuat Mingyu tersenyum seketika.

"Mengapa menciumku tiba-tiba, Kim Mingyu?"

Dan Mingyu kembali tertawa, sebelum ia menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil itu ke pangkuannya—menyatukan jemari-jemari mereka dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu sosok berbau seperti manisan beri tersebut.

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

"Kita bahkan bertemu setiap hari."

"Tapi tidak berduaan dan berciuman setiap hari, kan," Mingyu menghirup dalam-dalam ceruk leher Jisoo. "Kau benar-benar manis, _hyung_."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Dan orang menyebalkan ini adalah milikmu sepenuhnya, Hong Jisoo."

Begitu rona merah pekat muncul di wajah Jisoo, Mingyu kembali mencium kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **Committed Suicide – Of Hot Chocolate, Sweetness, and Kiss © Mato-san**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Jadi intinya, dari adegan pertama itu sebenarnya Mingyu dan Jisoo udah pacaran. Cuma semacam… Jaga jarak gitu.

Well, this is the fluffest thing that I ever write! With a not very light but sweet kiss, and not a meaningful conversation... Sebenernya adegan ngobrol gak penting soal perasaan sering banget terjadi antara aku dan doi.

Aku gak begitu pinter nulis cerita dengan latar kejadian kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya, maka itu rencananya chapter depan mau bikin domestic!AU . Wife!Jisoo kayaknya merupakan sesuatu yang bener-bener greget minta ditulis.

Well, mind to review? :9


End file.
